Cada vez más cerca
by Sad Diva
Summary: Un momento de debilidad puede cambiarlo todo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, esto se me ocurrió porque ando medio triste (la verdad) xD**_

_**Pero bueno, se me hizo interesante poner a un Alucard afligido y débil por alguna razón y me lo imagine refugiándose en Integra… Y bueno, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, por fisss… Me hacen feliz xD**_

_**Gracias por leer! Que disfruten! ;)**_

"Un momento de debilidad…"

La luna se mostraba refulgente, aquella noche parecía más inquietante que cualquier otra.

La bella dama de hebras doradas y ojos zafiro se encontraba sola en la mansión, todos sus sirvientes sin excepción habían salido a una misión especial, no era nada del otro mundo, ciertamente, sin embargo, tampoco era tarea fácil.

No supo en que momento ese ser se filtro entre las paredes, si dio cuenta cuando escucho su voz cerca de su oído, aquel tono lóbrego acompañado de una nota de tristeza.

-La misión ha sido cumplida, mi ama – Musito aquel vampiro de aspecto formidable, la dama, por su parte, lo encaro molesta por el atrevimiento y tomando desprevenido aquel dejo de tristeza en la voz del nosferatu.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no entres sin mi confirmación, Alucard – Bufó.

-Me disculpara… - Nuevamente aquella nota afligida en su voz.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacer… - El sonido del puño de Alucard contra la pared hizo callar a Integra inmediatamente, había golpeado la pared que estaba justo a un lado de ella y había colocado ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza de Integra, manteniéndola acorralada entre ambas extremidades del vampiro.

-¿A-Alucard…? – Cuestiono compungida con un hilo de voz. El nosferatu se encontraba cabizbajo, pocos centímetros la separaban de ella, su cabello cubría la mayor parte de su rostro e Integra, impresionada por aquella reacción, podía presentir pasaba algo malo, no sabía que y tampoco sabía si quería descubrirlo… lo cierto es que no se atrevió a reprender al vampiro por su reacción.

Aseguro que el no estaba bien cuando recargo su frente en su hombro, Integra no pudo apartarlo, sentía el ambiente pesado y penumbroso. Y entonces sintió que su corazón se partía cuando vio lágrimas escurrir del rostro de Alucard, no eran lágrimas normales, escurría sangre de sus ojos. Tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo miro a los ojos, la tristeza que transmitía en ese instante le hizo sentir un vuelco en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Alucard… - Musitó nuevamente, compartiendo el dolor que el sentía en ese momento, sin saber siquiera la razón…

El no hablo, simplemente la abrazo, Integra abrió sus orbes, el vampiro se había apoderado de ella por un momento, se dijo a si misma con necedad que no debía permitir esa clase de acercamiento con su sirviente, aún en las condiciones en las que él se encontraba, ella intento apartarlo.

-No ésta vez ama… por favor – La debilidad y penuria con la que él le hablaba, eran increíbles, indescriptibles… Integra sentía romperse por dentro, no obstante, continuo forzando con el vampiro.

-No, Alucard. Esto…

-Nunca le he pedido nada, ama – Susurró necesitadamente, sin soltarla – Siempre he obedecido cada una de sus ordenes y no le he faltado en nada… lo único que le pido ahora que me permita abrazarla… es sólo un abrazo.

Integra se vio ataviada… ¿Por qué Alucard se estaba comportando tan extraño? El jamás se había mostrado así ante nadie. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se encontraba tan afligido?... Que pudo haber pasado para hacer a Alucard comportarse como un humano necesitado de afecto… Habían tantas preguntas… Tantas.

-¿Qué ocurre Alucard? – Inquirió suavemente correspondiendo el abrazo. -¿Por qué te estás mostrando así de frágil ante mi?

-Eres la única a la que le permitiría verme así, Integra – Respondió él, acariciando sus cabellos con apego.

-Pero porque… -Continuó - ¿Por qué te pones así de repente y frente a mi? – Cuestionó.

-Hay veces que no resisto la carga, Integra… Tengo momentos donde debo descargar todo lo que siento o no podría con éste peso.

-Ya veo… - Espeto inquieta, después de un rato se apartó del vampiro y lo miro a los ojos fijamente - ¿Por qué a mi? Puedes pedirle un abrazo a Seras Victoria, por ejemplo… así te abstendrías de mostrarle tu lado débil a tu ama.

-No, no sería lo mismo – Bufo Alucard – Solo uno tuyo me haría sentir mejor. ¿Lo ves? Aunque casi haya sido forzado, me hizo sentir mejor.

-Si, bue…

-En fin, no la fastidiare más… ya debe tener suficiente. Gracias ama, buenas noches – Le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse.

-No, Alucard, espera – Se detuvo – No me fastidias, solo me sorprendes y extrañas… no te imagine nunca en esas circunstancias y conociéndote… era obvio pensar que podrías intentar jugar conmigo.

-Supongo…

-Y ahora que veo que me tienes confianza, quiero que me digas tus penas…

-No es necesario que sienta lástima por mi – Integra frunció el seño.

-Te equivocas. Yo jamás he sentido lástima por nadie, y mucho menos la sentiría por ti.

-No hay necesidad de que se preocupe, ama. Sé que soy solo un sirviente para usted y tal vez no fue lo más prudente que viera eso – Continuó el nosferatu obstinado.

-No, Alucard esper…

-No la molesto más, que tenga buenas noches – Al decir eso el nosferatu desapareció de la habitación, dejando a Integra ofuscada y molesta… Ella de verdad estaba interesada. No quería que Alucard la tuviera en ese concepto de insensible… O quizá eso quería, pero ahora que él se había mostrado así ante ella era diferente.

Definitivamente no se quedarían así las cosas…

Esa noche, Integra no logro dormir bien, aquel hueco que sentía en el estómago no se lo permitió… Definitivamente debía aclarar todo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola chicos! :D Lamento mucho la tardanza **__** Pero es que de verdad he estado con unos problemitas que no he podido arreglar aún, y bueno…**_

_**Aquí les tengo el siguiente cap de mi fic. Se centra especialmente en una explicación de los sentimientos de Alucard y de su condición vampírica, obviamente basándome en el manga y ova x3 **_

_**Y bueno… no sé qué más decirles, espero que les agrade, prometo hacer lo posible por actualizar mi otro fic, que también lo tengo abandonado e.e**_

_**¡Qué lo disfruten! Y de antemano, gracias por leer ;)**_

Capítulo 2

"¿Cómo definirías ese sentimiento?"

Llamaban a su puerta, el sonido de unos nudillos impacientes resonaban una y otra vez, pero ella se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, se había apartado del mundo real por unos minutos. No fue hasta cuando la voz del mayordomo vociferó su nombre detrás de la puerta para hacerla regresar a la realidad, parpadeo un par de veces, su capacidad auditiva que parecía perdida regreso instantáneamente. ¡Vaya inicio de día!

-¡Adelante!- Exclamó abstraída, mientras Walter entraba de llano en la habitación, extrañado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, mi lady? – Cuestionó, acercándole el té a la mesa.

-Sí, Walter… ¿Ha habido alguna novedad? – Cambió drásticamente de tema, el mayordomo lo negó.

-No hay nada de actividad sospechosa, mi señora… Hay una paz un tanto inquietante, y muy inusual, siéndole sincero – Integra fijo su mirada en la nada, frunció sus labios intentando comprender.

-Mantenme al tanto, Walter. Cualquier cosa, aunque sea pequeña, dímela.

-Cómo usted ordene – La reverenció.

-¿Y Alucard? – El mayordomo arqueó las cejas, Integra no se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Supongo que debe estar dormido, como siempre, mi lady – Manifestó.

-Sí, claro… Bueno, gracias por el té, Walter ahora quisiera estar sola. – Walter nuevamente la reverenció y salió de la oficina sin más.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No lograba conciliar el sueño, era obvio a quien atribuía tal causa, su necesidad de sueño se estaba volviendo nula desde aquel momento… No se arrepintió, pero tampoco se sintió satisfecho con ello. No quería que su sagaz ama supiera lo que sufría con su condición vampírica, era un secreto a voces. Enmascarar la tristeza con una enorme cantidad de egocentrismo, podría engañar a todos menos a ella… Esa mujer que acaparó su atención desde el momento en que sus ojos la miraron, desde que probó su virgen y sublime sangre… tan dulce… Cerró los ojos al sentirse sumido en el éxtasis con tan solo recordar su sabor. Definitivamente, la mejor sangre que conocería en su no-vida, nunca encontraría una mejor. Y ese sentimiento que lo mantenía junto a ella, aunque fuese como sirviente, era lo más fuerte y sincero que había sentido en toda su vida y no-vida.

No supo cuando la chica policía había hecho su aparición, se encontraba arrodillada a un lado de su ataúd.

-¿No puede dormir, maestro? – Cuestionó la vampiresa con una sonrisa tímida, el nosferatu le dirigió la mirada entonces.

-No, tengo algunos problemas – Su tono fue cortante.

-Pues yo tampoco… - Hizo una pausa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices – Sinceramente estoy preocupada por usted. - Alucard no emitió palabra – Etto… pensé que le pasaba algo.

-No me pasa nada, simplemente no tengo sueño – Bufó irritado, no parecía estar en condiciones para tener una conversación con la sensible vampiresa, sabía que con su estado de humor solo lograría lastimarla, con alguna palabra grotesca que llegará a decir.

-Pero…

-Ve a dormir, Seras, estoy bien – Dijo suavizando más el tono, la chica policía asintió y salió ciertamente decepcionada, notando que su maestro no estaba con ánimos de charlar.

Incluso la vampiresa había notado su cambio rotundo de ánimo, eso sí que era el colmo… estaba más susceptible de lo que había pensado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El ocaso cedía dando paso a la noche, y la imponente dama de cabellera rubia, observaba fijamente aquel cambio por el enorme ventanal de su oficina, le agradaba y relajaba observar el horizonte en ese preciso momento, cuando el sol se ocultaba y permitía naturalmente que la luna se mostrarse. Se veía entretenida mirando, pero no prestaba toda su atención al dichoso fenómeno natural, las imágenes de Alucard taciturno y llorando aparecían una y otra vez en su cabeza, toda la semana se la había pasado así, no podía concentrarse enteramente en su trabajo y eso la mantenía en un nivel de estrés bastante elevado, debía aclarar eso ya, necesitaban hablar más sobre ello.

Firme en su decisión, se dirigió al sótano a los aposentos del nosferatu, el seguramente ya sabía que ella se dirigía hacia allá, en las escasas ocasiones donde Integra tuvo la necesidad de visitarlo, él siempre previó su visita. Y no estaba equivocada, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su dormitorio, las puertas fueron abiertas de par en par, para recibirla. Se encontraba nerviosa, ya que aquel sentimiento inquebrantable y extremadamente fuerte se apoderaba de ella, era entonces cuando ponía en acción su autocontrol, no debía permitir que ese sentimiento saliera a la luz... ella quería pensar que era una atracción descomunal, pero en su interior sabía que era mucho más que eso.

Los ojos Camín se incrustaron en los zafiro, aquella sonrisa insolente del vampiro se hizo notar, mostrando los afilados colmillos en todo su esplendor.

-Tenemos cosas que aclarar, Alucard – Espeto la humana, con tono ecuánime. El nosferatu se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

-¿A sí? – La retó.

-Deja de fingir demencia, sabes que me refiero – Continuo con calma.

-¿Vienes a que te muestre nuevamente el lado patético de un vampiro? – Integra le dirigió una mirada gélida.

-Jm… - Sonrió y cerró los ojos, tomando un aspecto sereno, Alucard por primera vez se sorprendió – Un hombre que negó a Dios – Comenzó ella, mientras encendía un cigarrillo, inhalo el humo – Un hombre que negó su fe e hizo lo posible para conseguir la inmortalidad… - El semblante de Alucard se volvió sobrio – Sin saber el costo que ésta le haría pagar… - Continuó fumando en total calma (o al menos eso aparentaba) – Las dudas que tengo sobre ti, Alucard, serán expuestas – El nosferatu frunció el ceño, por primera vez sentía que no podía descifrar el enigma que rodeaba a la humana, o tal vez no quería descifrarlo. Integra continuó – Aquel corazón tuyo que ya no late, que mantienes aislado, te dices a ti mismo que ya no sirve, que es un músculo inútil… ¿No es así Alucard? – Exhalo - Y aún en esas condiciones, él te recuerda de vez en cuando lo que fuiste y en lo que te convertiste… Que no tendrás descanso… que no podrás morir y que no te queda otra alternativa más que vagar por este mundo hasta que tus pecados te alcancen y te permitan… tal vez… morir. – El nosferatu se encontraba estupefacto, escuchando a la humana ¿Cómo era que había llegado a eso? Ciertamente, esa mujer era en verdad ingeniosa y todo un misterio, tan parecida a él cuando todavía no era un vampiro…

-¿De dónde sacaste…?

-Aún no término – Lo interrumpió y prosiguió – Perteneces a aquella raza que calma su sed de sangre dejando lágrimas y angustia a su paso… no es eso lo que ustedes quieren realmente… pero no hay otra opción ¿O sí? Un ser que se alimenta de sangre humana, no únicamente para sobrevivir, sino para mitigar el dolor y la pena de ser quienes son. Resentimiento de un ser hambriento de sangre… Un ¨monstruo¨ - Hizo énfasis – Que destruye todo a su paso, ya que le fue destinado a sobrevivir a costa de la vida de otro, tomar vida para "vivir" – Abrió al fin los ojos y los fijo en el nosferatu, que aunque ocultaba fielmente su situación, se mostraba contrariado – Y sin embargo, Alucard… te has abstenido de todo eso, tomando el camino de la servidumbre, destruyendo a los de tu especie sin compasión y sujetándote a las órdenes de una mujer humana. Es justo ahí donde está mi duda. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Alucard? ¿Buscas acaso la redención? O lo has tomado como un pasatiempo para poder tener la satisfacción de destruir sin ser juzgado.

El nosferatu sonrió nuevamente, la hermosa mujer que tenía como ama nuevamente se ganaba toda su admiración y respeto, dio un aplauso sonoro que retumbo por toda la habitación, Integra aún lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Bien hecho mi ama! ¡Ha dado un excelente coloquio, y hecho una estupenda indagación! – Integra relajo su mirada y espero por la respuesta, Alucard podía sentir su impaciencia.

-Al principio fue como tú dices, un pasatiempo – Explicó – Pero todo cambio en el momento en que entraste a esa celda y me despertaste, Integra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

-Esa sensación al probar tu sangre, saborear mi "salvación" en ella...

-¿Saborear tu "salvación? – Inquirió la rubia sin comprender, el nosferatu la encaro quedando demasiado cerca, la miró ensimismado provocando un rubor visible en Integra. Con su mirada parecía decirlo todo – Pensé que era todo un error e intente intimidarte, pero entonces me sorprendiste… eras y seguirás siendo una digna ama para mí, no habría aceptado a nadie más.

-Deja de dar rodeos, Alucard – Manifestó impetuosa – Que es exactamente lo que me tienes que decir.

-Desde ese momento supe que tú eras mía, Integra – La sorpresa se apodero del rostro de la humana - Tu eres aquella que aligeraría mi carga y desvanecería mi dolor…

-¡¿Qué dices?!...

-Incluso tú lo sabes – Continuo el vampiro acercándose peligrosamente al cuello de Integra, la humana podía sentir el helado aliento del vampiro erizándole la piel. – Cuando me tienes cerca… lo sientes ahora mismo ¿No es así, ama?

-No te atrevas… (!) – Bramó ella.

-¡Je! Lo sé muy bien, Integra, esa sensación de que me perteneces, la has sentido siempre… ¿O me equivoco? – No podía estar pasando, ciertamente, las palabras del insolente vampiro eran verdad, ella siempre tuvo la sensación de que él debía poseerla, sueños donde bebía su sangre y la transformaba, ese sentimiento que siempre intento ocultar y que creyó lo había logrado, hasta ahorita… ¿Acaso todo esto también era un sueño?

-¿Y cómo llamarías a ese sentimiento, Alucard? – Cuestionó ella con frialdad, mientras se apartaba del nosferatu.

-Podría definirlo como un humano y decirte que es amor… pero lo cierto, Integra, es que éste sentimiento es mucho más poderoso y fuerte que lo que ustedes llaman "Amor" – Integra se sonrojo profundamente – Por tanto, no tiene una definición y nunca la tendrá.

-Has perdido la cabeza – Musito Integra conservando su postura y su tono gélido – No tengo nada más que hacer aquí… -Se dio la vuelta, pero Alucard la sujeto firmemente del brazo.

-Aún no, Integra, tal vez quieras descubrir por ti misma la definición de éste sentimiento – La atrajo hacia el por la espalda, con ambas manos sujetándola desde el vientre… Integra se sentía perdida… Tenía que hacer algo o su revestimiento sería quebrantado… pero entonces se dio cuenta… Ya no había vuelta atrás.

_**¡No olviden dejar sus reviwes! Saben que me hacen muy feliz :D Nos vemos la próxima, que espero sea muy pronto, los quiero 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado? **_

_**Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo de escribir y añadiendo los problemas personales menos, es por esa razón que he tardado tanto, espero que me puedan comprender, voy a ir actualizando poco a poco, quizá me tarde, pero eso si, les aseguro que yo no dejo incompleto nada de lo que he escrito, así que porfa ténganme paciencia jejeje.**_

_**Los quiero! Les mando saludos y déjenme reviews, ya saben que me hacen feliz :D**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, disfruten! ;)**_

_"Perdición…"_

Fue hasta que los colmillos del vampiro rozaron su cuello, cuando ella comprendió lo que estaba por pasar.

-Alucard no… - Susurró, intentando por algún medio de detenerlo, pero a pesar de que sus palabras pedían su liberación, su cuerpo pedía a gritos todo lo contrario (y su mente también). Parecía que el corazón coordinaba sus movimientos. Sonaba iluso… pero no tenía otra explicación.

La mujer cerró los ojos esperando que los colmillos del vampiro se incrustaran en su cuello, cosa que extrañamente no sucedió. Por el contrario, el vampiro se había apartado de ella… se sentía estúpida… ¿Iba a permitir que pasara?...

-Perdóneme ama – Expresó, claramente arrepentido de lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Acaso no ibas a morderme? ¿Desde cuándo flaqueas? – Su tono sonó más como una réplica que nada, el nosferatu se sorprendió – No eres el mismo Alucard…

-Eso creo – Musitó el – Pero francamente ama, no creo tener la voluntad de maldecir a la única persona que realmente me ha importado en toda mi vida – Integra arqueó las cejas – Y no vida… - Añadió.

-Mmm… – Alucard la miró fijamente – Te faltó determinación, yo estaba totalmente dispuesta a… - Se detuvo, no dijo más, se quedó en suspenso pensando. Alucard por su parte se quedó inmóvil, viéndola.

-No creo que sepas lo que dices… - Manifestó él, una vez que se recuperó de la impresión.

-Eso puedes creer tú – Respondió ella, sintiéndose segura de lo que diría a continuación – Pero debes saber… Que estoy impresionada de lo que tú presencia provoca en mí – Comenzó – Y deseo… Sí… lo deseo – Alucard la miró – Deseo que claves esos colmillos en mi cuello ahora mismo – Sonrió genuinamente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo…? – Alucard no podía creer nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo, nunca se había sorprendido tanto al escuchar algo. ¿Era ella su ama?

-Lo que deseo en éste momento – Cerró los ojos y encendió un cigarrillo.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! – Gruñó – ¿Por qué querrías maldecirte para la eternidad…?

-Porque te amo – Dijo claramente, el vampiro se quedó en suspenso, Integra seguía mostrándose relajada, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo – Es la forma ingenua del ser humano para expresar el sentimiento con más fuerza en su corazón. No hay sentimiento más poderoso que ese y no puede tener otro nombre, Alucard. Cada ser humano es diferente y le da una validez y veracidad diferente al amor. El amor es el resumen de todas las cosas que puedes hacer y dar por alguien, la entrega es una de ellas. Tú me conoces… ¿No es así Alucard? Jamás pensé que sería capaz de decir estas palabras a nadie, hasta ahora. – Ella solo sintió que el nosferatu la abrazaba por detrás, rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos.

-No pongo en duda lo que sientes – Comenzó – Sin embargo los humanos también son muy impulsivos – Susurró – Puede que desees que te transforme ahora, pero conforme avancen tus días, conforme te des cuenta de todo lo que vas a tener que dejar y todo lo que va a cambiar… Te arrepentirás… - La soltó se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella. Integra al fin lo miró a la cara.

-No estás entendiendo nada ¿Verdad Alucard? –Bufó mientras apagaba su cigarrillo – Tu mismo lo has dicho… ¿Tan rápido lo olvidaste? – La atención del nosferatu se fijó en ella – Soy tuya ¿No es así? Seré yo quien aligere tu carga y desvanezca tu dolor ¿No es cierto? – Alucard desvió la mirada y miró hacia la nada afligido.

-No me atrevo, Integra… una vez que lo haga no habrá vuelta atrás, mucho de lo que eres ahora desaparecerá y te convertirás en…

-¿Un monstruo? – Integra termino la frase, hubo un molesto silencio – ¿Acaso eso importa? ¿Qué no has entendido? ¿Estás dispuesto a verme morir…?

-Integra… - Balbuceó el vampiro y se acercó más a ella – Lo único que sé es que sin ti en éste mundo, no vale la pena seguir.

-Entonces piénsalo Alucard, te he dicho que estoy dispuesta y si es verdad que me conoces, sabes que no cambiaré de opinión… Esto no es un impulso, yo lo sé, pero es mejor que estés seguro – Se apartó del nosferatu – Sé que nada será igual, que todo va a cambiar… Y si aun así estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que venga, tú no puedes quedarte atrás, Alucard – Salió y antes de retirarse dijo mentalmente "Piénsalo Alucard…"


End file.
